


Thank You, Daddy

by papapedrospizzeria



Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, One Shot, Reader Insert, Rough Sex, Smut, This is a crack fic, pedro if you see this no you don't, the discord is hor knee again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papapedrospizzeria/pseuds/papapedrospizzeria
Summary: "Did you miss your necklace?" You just look at him all doe eyed like, “Yes daddy”. He squeezes your throat when you say that. “Of course you did baby girl,” he noses your jaw. “You look so good with a bullseye.”
Relationships: Pedro Pascal/Reader, Pedro Pascal/You
Kudos: 40





	Thank You, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> The friends over at the Papa Pedro's Pizzeria discord server are at it again, being hor knee. Someone shared this picture of Pedro laying on a couch and we proceeded to do our thing and live write this fanfic. No one's sure why he's daddy in this, it just kinda happened. Woops.

He just lays you slowly on to the couch, spreads your legs a little wide so he can fit between them and just kisses your lips and jaw and moves down your throat, gets his hands and firmly places them on your neck. "Did you miss your necklace?"

You just look at him all doe eyed like, “Yes daddy”. He squeezes your throat when you say that.

“Of course you did baby girl,” he noses your jaw. “You look so good with a bullseye.”

And he just starts rocking into you, teasing you since he's literally still clothed and _TOO NICELY_ rubbing just right on your clit.

You moan.

“That feel good, hermosa?" You whine in response and he pulls back to hover above you on his hands. “You want me? Huh, you want your daddy to wreck you?"

"Please daddy, I need it," you whine, practically begging him to put his hands on you. He just barely drags his fingertips across your skin, to the place where your shirt had ridden up on your belly, ghosting his touch over it. You shiver, feeling his touch but it's not substantial enough to curb the _ache_ you're feeling.

He hums in the back of his throat, playing with the edge of your pants. "Need it?" He bends down to press a kiss on your stomach while he pushes your shirt over your breasts. "No bra baby?" His hands glide over them, rough palms scratching your hardened peaks.

His mouth is soon replacing his hands, making you sigh as his tongue circles along your sensitive skin. Your hands take root in his hair, needing to ground yourself as you tug at the strands beneath your fingers.

“So good for me," he keens, rubbing his thigh between your legs and giving you that sweet sweet friction you're craving.

He sucks one roughly into his mouth making you whimper and tug on his hair. He pulls off your nipple with a pop before blowing air onto it, making you squirm and doing the same to the other while you grind yourself on his thigh. He smiles at you, “You're such a needy baby. Keep this up and someone might think you’re a little whore."

You arch your back as he presses his thigh harder into the apex of your legs, you stammer out as best as you can, “O-only yours."

“That's right baby, only my little whore. Tell daddy what you want baby.” His voice is so low that it rumbles even in your chest. You gasp out a plea, interrupted briefly by his thigh pressing harder into you.

"I want you- want you inside me." His touch is electric, trailing across your bare chest with each shaky inhale.

"My hands or my cock, baby. You gotta be more specific." Normally you'd go straight for his cock, but the thought of his fingers inside you...

"Hands, please daddy touch me."

“Such a good baby.” His voice rumbles in the back of his throat. He pulls back, grabbing your pants and panties to pull down in one swift move. His dark eyes roam over your uncovered skin. “Shit, hermosa, I can't ever get tired of this sight." His large hands push your thighs open to get a better look at your soaking cunt. He chuckles when he ghosts a knuckle over your folds and your hips buck up

“Down baby, we're just getting started," he laughs darkly, collecting an obscene amount of wetness onto his fingers before locking his eyes with yours and putting his fingers in his mouth. Just the sight makes you moan, “ _Please_..." and only then does he finally consider your demands, running two of his fingers more firmly on your lips, catching your clit in a passing gesture before sinking into your heat.

You loudly moan his name, keening as he starts to lethargically push and pull his fingers into your heat. He hums as you tightened around him. “Always so ready for me. Daddy's perfect little slut, just a hole for me to fuck whenever I want." You gasp as he curls his fingers and starts to pound your g-spot.

With his hand that's not deeply seated inside of you, he traces languid patterns up and down your skin, pressing in more firmly to grab your hips, your thigh, your ass, lifting you up to him so his fingers can fuck even deeper into you. “That's it baby. Such a little whore for me. Take it so good." His thumb starts to circle your clit as he continues to pump his fingers into you, curling in at just the right moments to make you squirm and writhe under his touch

You're getting close, he can feel it. The way your pussy tries to suck his fingers in deeper. How it grips him tighter. His feral grin is just enough to tell you that he plans on absolutely wrecking you. “So close baby," he coos. His hand moves up to your neglected breasts, tweaking the nipples just enough to make you squirm before grabbing you by your throat. “I’m going to count down baby and once I tell you, you're gonna cum on daddy's fingers."

“Five.” You grind your hips up into his hand, chasing down your high and eager to follow his commands.

“Four.” The pressure he's putting on your clit increases, and you can feel your body pulling up tight.

“Three.” The pace of his fingers is relentless, hitting your g-spot every time.

“Two.” You're trying hard not to come too early, when suddenly his hand on your throat squeezes tighter.

“ _One._ ” You're shouting as you shoot over the edge, cumming hard and wet onto his hand. "Good girl..." he praises, his fingers helping you through it.

He puts his slick covered fingers into his mouth, closing his eyes and moaning around them. You couldn't help but flush. It seemed like he really liked the taste of you and _fuck_ if that didn't rekindle the fire in your pussy. He opens his eyes and places both hands on your hips, pulling your legs over his while he kneels on the couch.

“You're so ready for me now, aren't you? So ready for this cock?" You nod eagerly.

He smirks, and you can tell he's pleased with you. He haphazardly rids himself of his clothes, surprised to see how hard he was without you even having to touch him at all. The moment he's coming back between your thighs, you're reaching out to him, desperate to pull him closer.

"I know baby girl, daddy's gonna take good care of this pretty little pussy of yours." He's casually pumping at his cock as he lines himself up with you, his cock immediately wet from your slick. “Relax baby,” he whispers as he presses his length into you, a strangled moan leaving your lips.

He pushes in about half way, stopping even when you whine and try to push yourself the rest of the way.

“Stop.” he smacks your thigh. You immediately stop and clench around him. He smirks but doesn't mention that reaction (for now). “Look down baby, look at how good your pussy takes daddy's cock." You look down at where you meet and moan. You're wrapped tightly around his length. You watch as he pushes the rest of the way, head falling back as he finally reaches the hilt, filling you up perfectly.

He gives you a moment to adjust to the stretch of him before a growl comes from the back of his throat, pulling out almost all the way before _slamming_ back into you. You gasp so loudly that he feels the need to lean down over you, silencing your noises with a firm grip around your throat again. Your eyes widen as he thrusts into you again.

“Is that what you want, baby? Want me to choke this pretty little neck while I fuck this cunt?" He punctuates the question with a particularly hard thrust that has you moaning and your pussy clenching down hard on his cock, tears springing to your eyes as his grip tightens just too much but only for a second.

“ _Yes,_ ” you manage weakly, hoping he heard you

Obviously, he hears you or hears something close enough to what he wanted because he pushes on his knees while keeping one hand on your neck. The other hand guides and holds your hips where he wants them as he begins to pound away at you. It's so hard it almost hurts but in a way that only he could make feel like heaven. Choked moans are leaving your mouth as his eyes watch yours as they glaze over into pleasurable bless.

“Look at me baby.” The hand on your neck flicks your chin for a moment to look up at him again. “That's it baby, look at me while you take my cock like this.” Hearing his voice like this was enough to let you know you were rapidly approaching another orgasm. You wanted to tell him as much, but you could barely get out anything, feeling so incoherent. All you knew was his cock slamming against your walls and his hand on your throat.

“I-“ was all you got out.

“Come on baby," he must have understood. “Come for me. Show me who owns this pussy."

A shudder ran down your body as you arched as much as you could. It took all your power to keep your eyes locked on his as he moved his hips to thrust upwards in that sacred spot of heaven inside. You came. Hard. Your walls fluttering around him making him thrust harder.

“Yea, yea soak this cock. Fucking-" A strangled groan leaves his lips. “Gonna fucking fill you up so good, leave you dripping me with all day." His hand leaves your neck to join his other at your hips, bucking wildly into you. You could do nothing but take it, head too far in the clouds.

And then his hips stuttered, losing their rhythm before he let a deep moan leave his lips and you felt him paint your walls with his cum. He kept fucking into you slowly as he rode out his high, finally stilling but staying inside you as he lowered himself down over your chest, pressing open mouthed kisses to your skin. Your hands went to grip his shoulders, his hair, needing to ground yourself and bring you back to earth.

“What do you say, baby?" he breathed hot against your neck.

“Thank you, daddy."


End file.
